It Started With A Deceased Fish
by Hot Crimson Passion
Summary: Zexion is bored at work one day when his most regular customer comes in looking for a coffin...for a fish! Will he be able to comfort Demyx after the loss? Oneshot. Zemyx. Complete. Lemon. For little-caitlin


It Started With A Deceased Fish

* * *

Authors Note: This is a gift fic in return for the amazing little-caitlin for the absolutely wonderful art she did for my story Accidental Infatuation. Check it out at

http:/little-caitlin. / art/ Accidental- Infatuation- 167889030 with the typical removage of the spaces.

* * *

The over door bell rang throughout the store, causing Zexion to look up from the magazine he was currently flipping through out of boredom. It had been a quiet day so far, and it actually surprised him to see a customer walking through the door. However, if they stayed and actually bought something would be another matter all together. Lex's Pets was a small time store with a smaller yet loyal customer base, and unfortunately was unable to offer quite the same low prices as Pet Universe across the street. Though, they also didn't sell the cheep knock offs and junk that the large chain store sold.

When his deep blue eyes finally found the new entrant, Zexion let out a small sigh. It was Demyx again. That guy was in here at least once a week buying something for his aquarium. How many different diving scuba men and plastic plants did one person need? Obviously a lot according to Demyx. The two shared a couple of classes, but Zexion had never seen it necessary to truly befriend the physics major, though with the amount that the blond was here at the pet store, the pewter haired man often wondered why.

"Hi, Demyx." It was unusual for Zexion to initiate the conversation, but something seemed sort of off with the blond today.

Almost as if he was broken out of a trance, Demyx looked up at Zexion with sea green eyes that were rimmed in red. Well, that definitely wasn't normal. "Hi, Zexy." The exuberant voice was also subdued, and it made Zexion curious. What was eating at the slim blond? Why was he acting this way? Zexion even let it slide that Demyx was continuing to call him that irritating nickname. Obviously Demyx was upset and clearly not in his own mind.

"We haven't received anything new in since Tuesday. Sorry." Looking over his shoulder, Zexion checked to make sure that Yuffie wasn't goofing off and was still feeding the kittens that they had received last week.

Demyx just sighed, "No, I'm not here for anything new. But do you have coffins?"

Raising an eyebrow in confusion, the pewter haired man had to wonder just what was going on. "Is everything alright, Demyx?" Normally Zexion could care less about how someone like Demyx was feeling, but there was just something about the blond that had Zexion intrigued. He had come to look forward to the few moments that Demyx spent in the small store every couple of days. And though he would never admit it to anyone in a million years, Zexion thought he might even be developing somewhat of a crush on the blond. Not that he would ever tell anyone, especially not Demyx.

Shaking his head no, Demyx reached in and pulled out a small plastic bag out of the canvas one he was carrying. "Sebastian died this morning." In the plastic bag was water, and there, floating belly up at the top was a dark orange clownfish.

"Um, I'm sorry to hear about, ah, Sebastian?" Zexion was slightly taken aback. Demyx was so upset because his fish was dead?

"I've had him for nearly three years. I don't know what happened. I just hope that Ariel and Flounder are going to be okay without him. He always was the most responsible out of all of them." Demyx sighed once more, a bare trace of tears shining in his eyes and shaking in his voice. All it took was a few deep breaths and sharp blinks to stave off the tears as the blond gently placed Sebastian back into the tote, unable to gaze upon his dearly departed friend any longer.

Zexion couldn't help but be amazed. Demyx sure was taking the death of a fish hard. Then again, this was Demyx after all. The blond man had an odd relationship with his fish, spoiling them with new plants, castles and other figurines at least twice a week. The slate haired man just couldn't stand to see Demyx like this. "I'm not sure if we make actual coffins, but let me see what I might have back here."

"Thanks, Zexy," Demyx said, leaning forward on the counter. That was the reason he continued to come to this store. Zexion would always go out of his way to find something for him. Frankly, the pewter haired man wouldn't be caught dead helping anyone else like this. He really wasn't as cold as everyone seemed to think that he was, you just needed to take the time and get past his shell, though that had taken Demyx nearly two years to do so, and that had been a lot of work. The bio-engineering student was cold at the best of times, and for the longest time had just ignored Demyx. But now that was different. Hopefully the blond's work would pay off even further soon and allow Zexion to see him as more than just that guy who came in to buy aquarium stuff. Though Zexion still always refused the invitations to study together, have coffee or other things like that. Maybe some day he would accept one of them and then Demyx would make his move.

The blond stood there and watched as Zexion ducked behind the counter, looking to see what had been tossed in there. Surely they had to have something back here that would work as a coffin for the poor guy's fish. They often stashed broken display models or other random things back here, and if they had any use for it at all, staff was welcome to help themselves. Pushing aside a decapitated dinosaur chew toy, Zexion came upon something. "Will this work?" Pulling the object out and standing up, the slate haired man held an aquarium treasure chest in his open palm. It had been in one of the large display tanks at the front of the store and for some reason broke. The store's owner hadn't seen it necessary to throw the piece out, convinced that there would be some use for it, but he had also taken the bubble mechanism out, leaving only the ceramic chest ornament.

Giving a small smile that was merely a shadow of what it normally was; Demyx looked at the man behind the counter. "Thanks, Zexy. I'm sure that Sebastian will be comfortable in that." The blond then took the medium sized chest from the other man, placing it into the canvas tote, trying his hardest not to look at his fish floating there. "I'm holding the funeral at 5 tonight; do you think that you might be able to make it? I think Sebastian would have liked to have you there."

Trying not to roll his eyes at the absolute Demyx-ness of the comment, Zexion tried to decide if it would be worth his time to go to a funeral for a fish. Seeing the heart wrenching look on the blond's face, Zexion just couldn't say no. Those fish really meant the world to Demyx. Though technically he wouldn't be getting off shift until right at five, the pewter haired man knew that he had a few favours owed to him by the owner Lexaeus and could probably call one of those in.

"Yeah, I'll be there, Demyx. Where will it be?" Zexion could hardly believe it when he heard his own voice saying those words.

"Just in front of my apartment. Here's the address." Without waiting for Zexion to retrieve a piece of paper or anything, the blond reached across the counter, taking hold of the pen that rested on the cash register and grabbing his friends wrist, he pulled it closer to him. He then proceeded to scribble an address on the back of the slate haired man's hand. "I'll see you around five then, Zexy. Thanks for the chest." Demyx offered one small smile before walking out of the store, leaving a wide eyed Zexion standing behind the counter, staring at the words on the back of his hand. What was he getting into?

And did you take anything to a funeral for a fish?

.

.

.

Walking down the side walk, Zexion let out a sigh. He couldn't believe that he was actually doing this. When he had asked Lexaeus about getting off early and told him the reason why, the large man had welled up with tears and enveloped Zexion in a tight hug, completely ignoring the pewter haired man's personal space rule. He then had told Zexion to take as much time off as necessary to get over his loss.

Checking the blue scribbled that covered the back of his hand once more, Zexion stopped in front of a typical historical building that had in recent years been converted into single room apartments to house the ever growing population of the local university. For some reason, Zexion had been unable to bring himself to wash the words off of his hand…

The sight of Demyx standing out on the lawn under a large maple tree confirmed that he was in the right place. Using his hands to smooth down the front of his charcoal colored shirt, Zexion hoped that he was dressed appropriately. Thankfully, the slate haired man preferred to dress in darker clothing, so he had already been wearing this shirt and black jeans. It wasn't like he had gone out of his way to go and change into something different to look good for Demyx. Clearing his throat, the pewter haired man tried to catch the blond's attention without startling him too much. When large aqua eyes looked up, rimmed with red, Zexion was suddenly glad he had made that uncharacteristic decision to care. Obviously Demyx was thoroughly upset with the passing of his fish, and the least that Zexion could do was pay his respects to the lost fish. Maybe he would even be able to comfort Demyx a little…

"Thanks for coming, Zexy," Demyx smiled solemnly.

Nodding in response, Zexion walked across the lawn to come stand next to his acquaintance. When he rounded to the other side of the humongous tree, the pewter haired man felt his eyes go wide at what he saw there. A large hole had been dug and a stone marker erected at the edge, and on the makeshift tombstone was a painted picture of a clownfish with the words 'Sebastian RIP' scrolled out beneath it. Was Demyx the artist who painted that too? Beyond those things, there was so much more to the little funeral than Zexion could have ever imagined. There was the little chest that he had given the blond, obviously closed, but it was where the chest was resting that had caused the surprise in Zexion. It was in the bowl of what he could only assume was a betta fish tank that was more ornamental than functional. The large piece was evidently a representation of Neptune's chariot, sitting nearly a foot long with plaster waves breaking at the foot of six seahorses that were pulling a chariot made of shells and other ocean related items. The bowl itself rested on the seat of the chariot as if it was Neptune himself. Apparently Demyx considered Sebastian such an important part of his life that he thought the fish deserved such an extravagant burial.

"Now that we are all here, maybe we should start," Demyx said, Zexion nodding in response. He really hadn't expected anyone else to come, but that really was alright by him. "We have gathered here today to say our final farewells to Sebastian, a true and loyal friend." Although Zexion could hear the waver in the blond's voice, he had to give the other man credit for not crying during such an emotional time. As he half listened to Demyx speak his words about the deceased, Zexion had to wonder what he had expected to come from this. Would Demyx take this opportunity to make this into a real friendship and not just the professional relationship that they had right now? Or Would Zexion have to be the one to initiate anything more? Did he even want to? The slate haired man had been toying with these thoughts all day. If anyone else had asked him to a funeral for a fish, the pewter haired man would have just rolled his eyes and given a look that would have screamed, 'You've got to be kidding me.' There was just something about Demyx, though if he had tried to tell any one else about these odd feelings, his friends would all laugh at him and check him for fever before beginning to question Zexion's sanity.

As Demyx continued to speak fondly about the departed fish, the other man found himself entranced by the way that those aqua eyes were filled with such intense emotion and by the way that those full pink lips moved with every word. When had a simple crush evolved into such an infatuation? Hearing the object of his affection begin to describe how Sebastian would swim around as if dancing when he heard calypso style music, Zexion decided that he needed to do something about this situation. Preferably something that would result in Demyx becoming a real friend, or maybe even something more.

"Now, let us observe a moment of silence in respect of Sebastian's passing," Demyx said, the somber tone still holding in his voice as the blond lowered his head in a bow, Zexion following suit. They stood side by side in silence for several long minutes, neither of them moving until Demyx reached up and wiped away the single tear that had managed to escape his eyes. As soon as he saw that happen, Zexion found himself burning with an odd desire to comfort Demyx. As if moving on its own, Zexion's arm lifted up and laid itself along the blond's shoulders, pulling the slightly smaller body to him in an awkward sort of one armed hug. Demyx looked up at the pewter haired man's face, giving him a small smile of thanks before then returning to the silence.

"Can you help me get the chariot down?" The words were not nearly as steady as before, but there was just something about the tone that the slate haired man couldn't refuse. Nodding, the two men then moved so that they could lift the heavy ornament down into the grave. As it was lowered, Demyx was obviously trying to keep his emotions in check. When the chariot was finally where he wanted it, Demyx then stood up, brushing the grass and dirt off of the knees of his black pants. He took the required two steps over to the small mound of dirt and the shovel that was stuck into it. The slate haired man just watched as the other began to fill in the small hole.

When that was finished, Zexion reached into his pocket for the only thing that he had thought he could bring to a funeral for a fish. A pressed water lily was wrapped in paper and had thankfully not gotten too crushed. Reaching into his other pocket, the taller man produced three plastic aquarium plants, hoping that he wouldn't offend the blond with the artificial greenery. Unfortunately he had been unable to get any real lily pads due to orders, and this flower had been dying some time ago. For some reason, Zexion had decided to press it in a book. Now just seemed to be the right time to use it. Quickly arranging them to his liking as Demyx patted the loose earth down with his shovel, Zexion then stooped forward to place the flowers in front of the tomb stone.

"To Sebastian, a wonderful friend who will be greatly missed." Those were the only words that Zexion could come up with as he stood up to look at Demyx. The aqua eyes were wide once more, glistening lightly with unshed tears, but at least there was a small smile on the blond's face. A frown really didn't fit those beautiful features in Zexion's mind.

"Thanks so much for coming, Zexy. It means a lot to me." The words were still quiet coming from the normally outgoing man, but Zexion could tell that Demyx had needed this closure and hopefully would revert back to his normal self soon.

"You're welcome." Feeling slightly awkward now, the pewter haired man wasn't sure where to go from here. He certainly didn't want to leave, but was there a reason to hang around? Should he invite Demyx out somewhere, or would that be too much after all that the blond was going through today?

Luckily, Demyx answered all those questions for him. "Did you want to come in and pay your respects to the others? I was going to try and bring them out here for the funeral, but I didn't think that that would be such a good idea." A nervous little chuckle escaped Demyx's lips as he spoke, obviously of the same mind of Zexion about ending this visit.

"Um, alright." Nodding, Zexion followed the blond, wondering what would happen. Mindlessly, he was lead into the house and up the first set of stairs, too many thoughts running through his head for him to focus on one in particular. Why was he so apprehensive about this? Its not like anything was going to happen between them today, or that Demyx even liked Zexion the same way as he liked him. There were too many different results that could happen, and the likelihood of them falling into bed together was practically impossible. So why was Zexion still so nervous?

Stopping in front of a door marked '9' with a very Demyx like assortment of ocean and fish themed pictures and posters on it, the blond reached into his pocket and produced a key, pushing the door open to reveal a moderate sized room with a standard bed, a desk covered in books and papers just like every other university students, and various memorabilia scattered around, including a guitar propped on a stand next to the bed. But the focal point of this room certainly wasn't any of that. It was the humongous 100 gallon fish tank that took up the majority of one wall. There were bags and boxes lying in disarray around the base, and from the bits and pieces sticking out; Zexion recognized the contents as things that Demyx had purchased from the pet store recently.

"Don't mind the mess," the blond grinned sheepishly, "I didn't exactly expect anyone coming in here today." Scratching the top of his uniquely styled hair, Demyx instantly when over to the large fish tank, taking a pinch of food and sprinkling it in the water. As soon as he did, two clown fish, one yellowish, and the other a brighter red that even Sebastian had been, swam up to the surface. Following that, several damselfish swam out from within the plants. "The yellow clownfish is Flounder, and the redhead it my little mermaid, Ariel," he smiled, pointing to each of the fish.

"And the others?" Zexion questioned for some reason. Maybe he just wanted to hear Demyx's voice a little longer.

"Well, my algae eater's name is Sucker. The yellow damsels are Aquata, Andrina, Arista, Attina, Adella and Alana. The blue guy is King Triton. He acts like he is ruler of the tank." Zexion could help but let out a small chuckle at the adorable smile that appeared on Demyx's face as he affectionately pointed out each and every fish. "I guess that Flounder and Triton are going to be the only boys in there now." At the though of Demyx's face falling once again, something pulled in Zexion's chest.

"Demyx…" he said softly, causing the blond to turn to face him. Not thinking in the least bit of any of the repercussions, the taller man leaned in and captured Demyx's lips with his own. When the blond didn't stumble away in fear, shock or horror, Zexion took that as a good sign, lifting one hand up to place beneath Demyx's chin, tilting the smooth chin to a better angle to kiss him better. Relishing in the feel of the soft lips pressed against his own, the pewter haired man honestly could not believe that he was actually doing something like this. It really wasn't anything he normally would ever even consider, but there was something about Demyx that compelled him to do it.

When Demyx finally did pull back from their joining, it was with a content smile on his features. Somehow during the kiss, without Zexion even noticing, the blond had wrapped his arms around the taller man's waist, pulling them closer. Feeling slightly short of breath despite the fact that the kiss really hadn't been that deep; Zexion searched the fair visage for signs of discomfort or disgust, but was surprised to find nothing but a giddy happiness over a veil of lust on Demyx's face.

"I can't believe that it took my fish dying to get you to finally to kiss me," Demyx chuckled softly, laying his head on Zexion's shoulder, staring at the enticing skin that stretched along the taller man's throat that was just begging to be tasted.

Hearing the words, the taller man was lost to confusion. "Huh?" he asked articulately, "I mean, what are you talking about?" Zexion questioned, his own arms betraying him and wrapping themselves around Demyx's back.

Laughing again, Demyx responded, "Well, why else do you think I have been visiting you at the store so often? Not to mention I only go when I know you are working. I've been trying to get your attention for almost two years now."

"Two years?" the slate haired man asked in disbelief.

"Yup. All those times I asked if you wanted to go out, or study or things like that, it was all because I wanted to go out with you and get to know you better, but just…you know…" Still resisting the temptation to taste the inviting flesh Demyx instead relished in the sensation of being held, "For someone with a 4.0 GPA, you sometimes are pretty lacking in the common sense department." The laughter still hadn't died from Demyx's lips as he nuzzled his face further into the soft cotton of Zexion's shirt.

The taller man let out a short huff of indignance before pushing his body forwards a little to accentuate his point, effectively pressing their groins together, drawing hisses from both of them at the contact. Both of them noticed the budding arousal of the other, as well as the fact that there as definitely a connection and an intense spark between them. Before Zexion could think anymore, Demyx took the opportunity to pull the taller man in for another kiss. Not wanting Demyx to believe he was in complete control of this, the slate haired man lifted one hand up and buried it in the soft blond hair. Drawing the smaller man's face in closer, the pewter haired man took his own opportunity to deepen the kiss. Obviously this was something that they both wanted for some time now as their tongues wasted no time in snaking out to meet one another, pushing together harshly in a need to create some friction between them.

One thing was for sure, Demyx sure knew how to kiss.

His hand tightening around the thick locks, Zexion suddenly regretted always saying no to the offered dates that Demyx had asked him in the past. Maybe this could have happened a lot sooner. As he heard Demyx moan into their joined mouths, the pewter haired man couldn't help the small smirk that formed on his lips. Apparently the blond was enjoying this as well. Being sure to taste ever single inch of the smaller man's mouth, Zexion couldn't help but notice a subtle taste of watermelon barely there under the flavour of the minty toothpaste the blond used, and that was incredibly sexy in the slate haired man's mind.

Suddenly, there was a strong pressure on his back where Demyx had been holding onto him and Zexion felt himself being pulled forward across the room. Finally pulling reluctantly away from the kiss, Zexion looked into the bright sea green eyes of Demyx, surprised to see so many emotions glazing over those sparkling orbs. A playful light was prominent, and that was followed by the lust and excitement. Also there was admiration and hope, but all of that was over shadowed by an enchanting sort of gaze that was focused only on Zexion. Instead of being unnerving, it served to endear the blond to him even more. Feeling his heart pounding fiercely in his chest, the pewter haired man allowed Demyx to pull him across the room. He was too caught up in looking into those endless eyes to notice anything else.

It wasn't until he found himself suddenly falling forward on top of the smaller blond that Zexion realized that they had made it across the room to the single bed. When Demyx let out a light chuckle at the movement, it ignited something deep in the slate haired man's stomach, something that he hadn't felt in so long. Gasping, Zexion couldn't help the roll of his hips that followed, his own partial erection grinding down onto Demyx's. It relieved Zexion when he could feel the budding arousal of the blond against his own, but more than anything, it slightly embarrassed him. Feeling the blush that began to spread over his cheeks, the pewter haired man looked away from those captivating eyes.

"Zexy? Why are you blushing?" Demyx whispered, failing to hide the amusement in his voice. His arms were still wrapped tightly around the taller man's neck, making sure that they remained pressed chest to chest. While Zexion was distracted, the blond spread his legs ever so slightly, moving them so that their hips rested against one another and the pewter haired man was lying between his legs. There was just something about this that felt so right…Unable to resist, Demyx continued to gently roll his hips against Zexion's, loving the pewter haired man's reactions.

Zexion let out a short sigh of excitement and embarrassment as he leaned his head down to rest against Demyx's shoulder and the pillow behind him. How was he going to explain this without looking the part of complete and ignorant fool? Knowing that Demyx would accept nothing but the truth and would know instantly if it wasn't, Zexion decided to bite the bullet and just tell him, "I've never done this before…" he trailed off, praying that Demyx heard him and wouldn't make him repeat it.

"You're a virgin?" Demyx felt his eyes go wide at the statement, his hips stopping their movement. Surely he had heard wrong. There was no way that someone who just oozed sexuality like Zexion did could be a virgin, right?

"No. I've just never had sex with another guy before." The whispered words caused Demyx to smile a little. Was that all?

"So, you're bi then? Okay, but you've had sex with girls before, right?" Demyx made sure that his voice was no louder than Zexion's had been as he lifted one hand to run it through the chin length hair that fell over the right side of the taller man's face, loving how the silk strands felt between his fingers.

Zexion just nodded to both accounts. "I just never felt strongly enough about any of my ex-boyfriends to go this far with them."

Moving his hand, Demyx was able to get Zexion's head to lean back a little, causing their eyes to meet once again. Violet locked with aqua and they both could feel that connection once more burning throughout their bodies. "How about now? Do you feel strongly enough about this?" The words were husky with desire and it sent a chill down Zexion's spine to hear Demyx's voice like that, giving him an answer to the question asked of him.

"Oh, god yes!" he hissed through clenched teeth, rolling his hips forward once again, this time with much more force, enough to make Demyx gasp loudly. Their movements were fueled with purpose as they moved together, rocking in a steady rhythm that served only one purpose. With each thrust, one of them let out an airy sound that rang through the room. It took no time at all for either man to be brought to a state of arousal, their lips crashing together in a passionate duel, tongues eager to taste the other one more. Knowing that there was no fear of Zexion looking away any time soon, Demyx untangled his hand from the beautiful hair, running it down along the smooth expanse of the pewter haired man's back, down to the hem of the soft cotton shirt he wore. Allowing his hands to slip under the silken material, the blond moved his hands upwards, running them over the warm skin that was there, the shirt coming upwards as well.

When the slightly cooler air of the room hit his bare skin, Zexion couldn't help the moan that escaped into Demyx's mouth from his own. His own hands then flew down, grabbing at the sides of Demyx's dark shirt, frantically trying to pull it upwards to feel the blond's skin against his own. Reluctantly, the two broke their kiss once more only to aloe them to abandon all gentleness and patience to roughly pull the shirts off their partner's bodies, the desperation for whatever was about to happen between them dictating their every movement. It was getting to the point that even if he was having second thoughts or wanted to stop for any reason, Zexion knew that he wouldn't be able to. He needed this. And judging from the reactions that Demyx was offering to him, the blond was just for it as he was.

"Zexy!" Demyx cried out as both shirts were tossed to the side, leaving both of them bare chested, pressing together. With their hips continuing to thrust together in a steady rhythm, the two men could feel absolutely everything. Each pant that either of them took in caused erect nipples to brush against one another, eliciting gasps and moans that were eagerly being swallowed by the other. No longer allowing logic to dictate his movements, Zexion grabbed tightly onto the blond's hips and began to drive his own hips into Demyx's with almost a desperate fever, the combined friction of his pants, underwear and the hardness that he felt in Demyx's own pants against his erection driving the slate haired man insane. He needed something and he needed it now.

Groaning loudly as he felt Demyx's blunt fingernails scratching at his back, the taller man bent his head down to place his lips on the blond's inviting neck, sucking harshly at the sweat slickened flesh that was presented to him, intent on leaving his mark there. Feeling those dexterous fingers digging into his shoulders at the action, Zexion couldn't help but smirk against the salty skin. Apparently Demyx like that, and judging from the strangled cry of his name that accompanied that slight pain, the slate haired man wasn't allowed to stop. Not that he had any desire to do so.

Moving one hand off of the thin hip in his grip, Zexion slipped it between their bodies, coming to rest just above the button of the dark grey jeans that Demyx wore. As he continued to suckle at the warm throat, a sudden thought his the taller man. How far did Demyx want to take this? After all, less than half an hour ago there had been absolutely no indication that this was going to happen, let alone going on. What if Demyx was expecting more than this? Though the sizable erection, if the bulge in his pants was any indication, told Zexion that the blond was enjoying himself. But how far were they planning on going? Through all of his inner thoughts, Zexion failed to notice that the insane pace of their hips had settled down to a much more calm and subdued one. Giving one last sensual lick to the rapidly darkening skin, the pewter haired man looked into a grinning Demyx's face.

"You can undo them if you want to, Zexy," Demyx whispered with a smile, "I don't mind. In fact, I would appreciate it." There was a laugh lacing the blond's words as his own hands began to move down along the taller man's back, coming to rest on the waistband of Zexion's own black jeans. "Besides," his voice dropped back down to the barest whisper, "if you do, I will return the favour." As the last word fell from kiss swollen lips, the blond allowed his fingers to dip inside and run of the smooth flesh of Zexion's ass.

Taking in a sharp breath at the contact, the pewter haired man let his shaky fingers to pop the small button out of its hole. As soon as he did, Demyx's hand moved a little further down inside Zexion's pants to cup the firm globes of the plump rear. Letting out another deep groan, the taller man's fingers continued their movements as he lowered the zipper down, drawing a loud gasp from Demyx at the action. In response, the blond just continued to squeeze his partner's ass even tighter.

Another thought then his Zexion as he licked at the now purple spot on Demyx's neck, more noises falling from the smaller man's lips as their hips rolled together once more, renewing the steady friction. The blond used his grip on Zexion's bum to drive them together harder and at just the right angle for them to both derive as much pleasure as possible from the movements. "Demyx…" Zexion trailed off, fingering the elastic band of Demyx's boxers, not quite ready to dip inside just yet. Well, at least not until after his question was answered.

"Yeah?" Demyx panted, his head falling backwards at the multitude of sensations that were happening to his body. Although he had intended on finally kissing Zexion today, he had never expected it to go this far. Not that he was complaining or wanting to stop. This was so incredible, and even if he wanted to, Demyx was pretty sure that they wouldn't be able to stop. They were both too far gone to even consider it. They both needed and wanted this.

With another harsh suckle to the hicky that was continuing to darken and spread with every passing second, Zexion just whispered, "Top or bottom?"

The simple form of the question that he had been waiting all day for caused Demyx to grin. Finally, it was the confirmation that Zexion wanted and was willing to go all the way with him today. The last thing that Demyx wanted to do however was to scare the taller man off. That would accomplish nothing. So he decided to tell Zexion exactly what he had planned all along. "Well, seeing as this is your first time with a guy, why don't you top? That might be more comfortable for you."

The words caused Zexion to erupt into a fierce blush, wondering if he had done the right thing by telling his partner about his lack of experience in this field, but he then realized that Demyx was absolutely right; the thought of topping did make him feel just a little less nervous about this. "Alright," Zexion whispered.

Before the pewter haired man could do anything with this newly decided information, Demyx wrapped his legs around the other man's waist. That pushed their trapped cocks roughly against one another once more, and as Zexion let out a moan, Demyx took the opportunity to flip them over so that he was now straddling the taller man's hips. At the odd look that the pewter haired man gave him, Demyx just smiled. "Well, you get to be top, so I'm going to decide on the position."

Unable to find reason to argue with that, Zexion reached up and grabbed a hold of the blond's hips. "Don't you think that we are going to need to lose these if we are planning on going to go much further?" Zexion was no longer using his brain, the carnal desire inside him now in complete control. If it had been anyone else, he would never have considered falling into bed with them so soon after acknowledging the attraction, but once again, there was just something special about Demyx.

Grinning at Zexion's statement, Demyx lifted himself off of the slim body beneath him, just enough to be able to push his dark jeans off of his body fluidly, blushing only a moment when he heard a small chuckle come from Zexion at the sight of bright green boxers that were decorated in small yellow fish, orange shells and purple starfish. How adorably Demyx. Hesitating for only a moment, the blond hooked his fingers into the waist of those cute boxers, his eyes sliding closed as he pushed them own and off as well, hissing as the cool air his the sensitive length of his penis. The clothes were then thrown onto the floor as Demyx lowered himself back down so that he was resting on the taller man's thighs.

Zexion couldn't help but stare at the form of the other man. He had never imagined just how hot the blond was under his clothes. Every muscle was visible, but was lean and there didn't seem to be a single hair on Demyx's entire body other than his head. But the most entrancing part of that slim body was the stiff erection that curved upwards to press against the flat stomach. Who knew that Demyx would be so blessed in the length department? Seeing the shimmer of a little wetness spreading around his partner's bellybutton where the reddened tip of the long member press against it, Zexion momentarily considered letting Demyx top, just for the chance to feel that entire length inside him, then against, there had been something about the way that Demyx had told him to top that made the taller man figure that the blond wanted to bottom, and that sent a shiver of anticipation through him.

"And now for yours." The blond's voice was husky as he reached down and began to undo the fly and button of the slate haired man's pants slowly. Gasping out loudly as nimble fingers danced over his hips, gently pushing on the material of Zexion's jeans, sliding them downwards. As they began to reveal more and more skin, Demyx leaned forwards, bending over and pressing his lips against the smooth skin directly below the taller man's Adam's apple. At the contact, Zexion found himself with his back and hips lifted off of the bed. Demyx took that opportunity to remove Zexion's remaining clothing, not making any comment on the plain blue grey briefs he wore. However, when he saw the patch of wiry hair at the base of the thick erection, Demyx knew that Zexion's hair colour definitely was his natural one.

When Zexion's pants joined Demyx's, the two of them just laid their, panting as if they had just run a marathon. After all, this really was an insane chance for either of them to be taking, and it really was something that they had waited too long before doing together. When Demyx leaned back down to return his lips to the creamy pale flesh of Zexion's chest, it was all that the pewter haired man could do to not buck his hips upwards and thrust himself to orgasm right then and there. Just the sensation of Demyx's naked flesh against his own was sending pleasure through his body. The fact that that their rock hard cocks were pressed firmly against one another helped with that as well. Tentatively, Zexion then rolled his hips, letting out a strangled cry when he felt the blond's length twitch against his own. How could one seemingly naïve man be so absolutely sexual? Not that Zexion was complaining about it.

Demyx then looked up into his partner's face. Violet eyes were so hazed over in lust and passion that Demyx was drawn in. Yes, this was definitely something he should have done months ago. Torn between where to take any of this, Demyx knew he had to choose something soon because there was no way that he would be able to last through too much more. He honestly was more aroused at the moment then he had ever been in the past. Zexion was special to him in so many different ways, and Demyx was attracted to every single one of those ways. Suddenly a thought hit Demyx, and that thought gave the smaller man an idea. Lifting himself onto all fours, the blond just smiled at the odd look that Zexion gave him.

Although the bed wasn't the largest one in the world, Demyx was able to move his body so that his mouth was hovering above Zexion's cock, while his ass was presented to Zexion's face. "Zexy…" Demyx whispered through his heavy breaths, inhaling sharply as the taller man's hand reached up to stroke the smooth globe of his ass. He definitely wasn't going to last long at all tonight.

"Hmm?" the pewter haired man hummed, tilting his head up so that he could place soft kisses on the pale flesh, amazed just how firm it was, not that his brain was able to really process anything anymore. He was just so horny! With an outlet this gorgeous presented so opportunely to him, there was no way that the slate haired man would not help himself to this blessed offering.

"In the top...ah," Demyx whimpered as Zexion grazed his teeth gently over a small patch of skin, "Top drawer, there's some, oh there! There's some condoms and lube. Please…I'm not going to last. Oh god, Zexy!" Demyx cried the last word out as Zexion's hand came up to assist his lips, one going directly to play with the blond's testicles, the other running slowly up and down Demyx's cracks.

Smirking at the reaction to such a light touch, the slate haired man reluctantly moved his hand away from fondling the rough sac, leaning over to where he had been instructed to. Sliding the drawer to the night stand open, Zexion was glad that Demyx had asked him to get those things and not just gotten them himself. In the cluttered drawer he found the two items that he had been asked to retrieve along with something else that he had never expected to find. Continuing to run his hand up and down the blond's ass crack, paying special attention to the little rosebud of skin, Zexion let out a small gasp when he felt a moist heat envelop his erection without warning. It was so surprising when Demyx took the entire length into his mouth in a single movement, sucking at it vigorously, leaving hand, but when the pale ass on his chest gave a small move as Zexion felt his partner roll his hips upwards into Demyx's mouth.

When he heard Zexion slide the drawer closed again, Demyx smiled as well as he could with the length in his mouth. Zexion had such an amazing taste. It was highly addictive. He couldn't get enough of it. Using his tongue to play with the engorged head, the blond couldn't help but smile again when he heard the top of the lube pop open. He had pretty much convinced himself that it would have taken a lot more to get Zexion into bed and going this far, but he was pleasantly surprised how into all this the slate haired man was. With the way that lube slicked fingers suddenly began massaging his hole, Zexion was prepared to go all the way. The combination of his thoughts and the action caused Demyx to yelp out loudly, causing his partner's saliva covered cock to drop from between his lips. "Please!" Demyx cried breathlessly, grinding his hips backwards to entice the taller man into entering him. He needed this so desperately. The movement caused his hard shaft to press hard against Zexion's firm chest. All the sensations were becoming too much for Demyx to handle, but nothing could have prepared the blond for what was about to happen. For the next thing that he knew, a single lube slicked finger began to probe at his hole, pushing in slowly.

Zexion was still slightly surprised at everything that was happening right now. Everything was happening so fast and frankly, was completely out of character for him. Demyx always seemed to bring out a different side of him that he never knew existed. As he continued to slide his finger into the blond's body, the taller man knew that this was exactly how things were suppose to be between the two of them. Another cry of his name from Demyx's lips backed that thought up. As soon as his finger was buried up to the knuckle, Zexion paused to allow the sensation of the sheer tightness to overtake his senses. The feel of Demyx's tongue once again lapping at the swollen tip of his shaft almost made him forget about his task, but the thought of Demyx wriggling in extreme pleasure beneath him caused the pewter haired man to focus his mind on other things.

His finger began to rub against the velvety walls of Demyx's rectum, loving the little whimpers that reverberated up and down his own length when he brushed against a particularly sensitive spot inside the blond's passage. Sliding his finger nearly the whole way out, it didn't come as a shock to the shorter man as a second finger was pressed in and out of his body, massaging his walls at the same time as he was stretched. With gentle movements, the blond began to rock his hips, trying to force the fingers to probe deeper inside of him. At the same time, it provided some friction along his neglected member as Demyx's cock continued to rub harshly against Zexion's chest.

When he heard the almost musical tones that fell from the man above him, Zexion knew he had to make a move now. So as he removed his fingers from the shorter man's body, receiving a short moan of disappointment, Zexion grabbed the third item he had grabbed out of the drawer. Pausing only a moment to pour some lube onto his hand, the slate haired man pressed the item to the stretched hole after he slathered it thoroughly with the clear gel. As the tip of it pressed into the smaller body, Zexion turned the base of the thin blue vibrator, turning it on as he slipped it into the slim body.

Demyx let out a yelp of surprise as he felt the cool plastic entering his body, sending vibrations through him. "Ah! Zexy!" he cried, "I can't, ah, believe you found that!" he flushed a deep red as he lost his hold on the erection that was in front of him, unable to focus on it with the multitude sensations that were being inflicted on his body at the moment. Zexion began to work the toy in and out of Demyx's ass. With the motions, the blond continued to rock his hips back onto the vibrator, loving the sensations that it sent through him. Reaching his free hand up, the pewter haired man then resumed playing with the smaller teen's ball sac. First he would just run his fingers gently over the entire surface, then he moved onto to take each testicle in between his fingers, rolling it around and massaging it before moving on to do the same to the other, repeating the process over and over.

The blond couldn't believe just how turned on he was at the moment. The things that Zexion was doing to him! It was amazing. When the vibrator was suddenly turned up to full speed, it caught the blond off guard, earning an almost screaming moan to escape him. Everything was becoming too much. So when the taller man began to forcefully slide the smooth plastic in and out at a different angle, Demyx thought he would lose it right then and there. The slightly pointed tip of the vibrator was pressing against a small bundle of nerves that sent the most insane waves of pleasure spiking through his body each time the toy was pushed into him.

Hearing the nearly desperate pants that were falling rapidly from parted lips along with the feeling of moisture being spread across his chest as the tip of Demyx's penis continued to thrust against it, Zexion could tell that the blond was close. Not wanting to be left out any longer, the slate haired man slid the toy out of the blond's ass one final time, turning it off and tossing it onto the bed next to them. The disappointed moan that followed the action brought a smirk to Zexion's lips.

"Why'd you stop? I was so close," Demyx whispered, moving his ass out of Zexion's face as he changed his position once more, so that he was now sitting on the taller man's flat stomach.

"I don't think it would be fair if I got nothing in return now, would it?" The huskiness of his own voice completely surprised Zexion as he reached out and took a hold of Demyx's hips in a tight grip.

Hearing the words that told him what he had been longing to hear for so long now, Demyx smiled before reaching down and grabbing one of the condoms that had been pulled out of his drawer. With a practiced touch, Demyx reached behind him and quickly rolled the latex down on Zexion's length. At the long desired contact, the slate haired man took in a sharp hiss of air. "You're right," Demyx whispered with a smile, "We can't neglect you now, can we?" the sensual tone of the blond's voice was dripping in sexuality and it caused the taller man's cock to twitch in anticipation. It still had completely surprised both men that they had gone this far, but they were too far gone to stop now, even if they wanted to. Not that either of them wanted to stop. "Are you sure you want to continue on?" He had to hear those words from Zexion's lips he desired. Aqua eyes met violet once more, the question hanging between them.

A small smirk appeared on Zexion's face as he reached his hands up and wrapped them around Demyx's neck. Pulling the blond's head down, he was rewarded with a broad smile that created warmth deep inside the pewter haired man that had nothing to do with his arousal. "If you don't let me fuck you senseless soon," Zexion whispered as their foreheads pressed together, "You might regret it."

"I don't want to regret anything about this," the blond smiled before drawing the pewter haired man into a deep kiss that held so much passion and emotion that it renewed everything inside both of them. As tongues moved together and teeth clack against one another, Demyx reached and grabbed the discarded lube once again, pouring some onto his open palm. Reaching behind him, he took a hold of the latex covered length, giving it a few gentle pumps. That small amount of friction drew a moan out of Zexion which was eagerly swallowed by Demyx. When he decided that there was enough of the gel smeared on the taller man's erection, the blond held the hard penis steady as he lifted his hips up off of Zexion's stomach. "Ready?"

"Demyx…" Zexion gasped as he felt the tip of his penis pressing against Demyx's entrance. Offering a small smile that was willingly returned, Zexion lowered his hands so that they were holding onto Demyx's thin hips once more.

They let out a simultaneous shuttering breath as the smaller man slid down onto Zexion's arousal, meeting little resistance as he did. The erection was think inside him, pulsing and sending an undeniable wave of pleasure through Demyx as he let out a single breath of contented laughter, his forehead still pressed against Zexion's, their sweat mingling. They just stayed like that for a few moments, both trying to get used to the sensations that were flooding their beings at the moment.

Zexion's fingers flexed against tanned hips, amazed at the shear tightness that was sheathing his member. Demyx was so tight…When Demyx finally began to lift his hips once more, the taller man let out a loud moan at the friction it caused along his length. The blond's passageway was squeezing him so tightly that the taller man thought he would lose it instantly. As Demyx sank back down onto his erection, the pewter haired man felt his hips move on their own, rolling up to meet the blond's once more.

Each time that Zexion drove back into that warmth, it drew a loud cry from the blond as they began to fall into a steady rhythm. They moved as one, hips rolling together in fluid motions. The only sounds that came from them were the small whimpers that the smaller teen allowed to escape and the sound of their flesh slapping together.

Needing to feel the cock inside him even further, Demyx pushed himself up so that he was no longer pressed against Zexion's chest, but was sitting upright of Zexion's lap, bouncing up and down, his own cock slapping against the pewter haired mans' pelvis each time he moved. Crying out his partner's name, the blond reached one hand down to wrap around his own arousal, pumping in time with his movements. With each passing moment, the pace marginally increased; desperation for completion the driving force behind everything now. At the additional sensation, the blond threw his head back and arched his back, creating a new angle.

Zexion continued to pound upwards into that tight cavern, unable to tear his eyes away from the body moving above him. How had he not seen this amazing man that had been standing in front of him for so long now? This was what he had been searching for unconsciously and it had been there all along. With that thought, his body began to move at a rapid pace, loving the way that the smaller man moved, and the sounds he made as he did so.

"Ah, Zexy!" Demyx cried as he finally felt his prostate being assaulted once again, this time by the tip of his partner's penis and not a plastic toy. He let out a breathless scream as he continued to ride the pewter haired man's cock roughly, needing to feel this. His hand was soon joined by Zexion's, pumping at his own hard length. Feeling that additional sensation combined with the constant assault on his prostate was proving to be too much for Demyx to handle. Along with the fact that he had been brought so close to the edge before caused everything inside him to explode into orgasm. It flooded through his body like a tidal wave as his hand stopped pumping and just squeezed as long streams of sticky white cum shot over his and Zexion's hands and dribbled onto the slate haired man's chest. As the blond continued to ride out the pleasure induced tremors, he continued to chant out the taller man's name.

With the sight of the blond shuttering and jerking filling his vision, Zexion's own tenuous hold on his sanity was snapped as the pressure around his cock increased tenfold as every muscle in Demyx's anal cavity clamped down on his length, making the thrusts into the smaller body become nearly impossible. "Demyx…" he whispered as his own seed emptied into the latex condom, spurt after spurt shooting out of his cock. The pewter haired man's eyes squinted closed as his hips bucked uncontrollably and everything went black as consciousness left him momentarily.

When Zexion finally recovered from the most intense orgasm he had ever experienced, he couldn't help but smirk at the feeling of someone resting against his chest. Prying his violet eyes open, Zexion could only smile a true smile when he saw the mused hair of Demyx resting against his chest, the only sound in the room other than a slight hum from the large fish tank was the heavy breaths that fell rapidly from each man's lips as they tried to recover from their shared bliss.

"Oh god, Zexy. That was incredible," Demyx whispered contently, placing his chin on his lover's breast bone and smiling up at him. The grin sent another warm wave through the taller man's body as he reached up and wrapped his arms around the blond's slick back, holding him close, not wanting to let go of him anytime soon. Or ever again.

"It was," Zexion hummed in agreement as he nuzzled his face into the damp blond locks.

Chuckling at the expected lethargy that Zexion was experiencing now, Demyx just laid his head back to rest it on the pewter haired man's heaving chest. "So, next time maybe we can switch and I can top."

Hearing the blond's words, Zexion looked down at him with cocked eyebrows, "Next time?" he questioned.

Letting out and even louder laugh, Demyx just snuggled further into the warm chest, uncaring about the sticky mess that was on their stomachs between them. Actually, thinking of that particular mess and how it got there caused the shorter teen to blush a little. However, he had no intentions of moving, or ignoring Zexion's confused question. "Of course next time. What, did you think that this was a one time thing or something?"

"I wasn't sure." This time it was Zexion's turn to blush as he looked away from his new lover.

"Did you think that I would be satisfied with only once? No way," Demyx laughed, "I've been after you for two years. I want more with you, Zexy. I want all of you. That is, if you'll have me?"

Zexion didn't hesitate when he squeezed the smaller body tightly. "Of course I will. I'm interested to see where this may take us." Leaning down, he pressed his kiss swollen lips to Demyx's sweaty brow.

"I just wish it hadn't taken my Sebastian dying to get you to finally notice me." There was still a little sadness lacing Demyx's words, but in the wake of such amazing sex, it was hard to stay depressed.

This time, it was Zexion's turn to chuckle, "Believe me, I've noticed you plenty in the past."

Laughing out loud, Demyx pulled himself up slightly to press his lips against Zexion's, drawing him in for a passionate kiss. This was going to be the start of something good. And the first thing he wanted from this something good was round two.

* * *

There you are little-caitlin, I really hope you liked it! Credit for most of this idea goes to my adorable Pahoyhoy. I received a in progress version of the art when Pahoyhoy was up visiting, waking her up at an ungodly hour to show her the pic and asking her, all before she was truly awake for help thinking of a plot for a Zemyx story for return, hehehe. I love you Pahoyhoy my darling! To little-cailtin, thank you soo sooo much for the wonderful artwork that you have given me, it truly inspires me! And to Tifa-san, thank you so much for betaing! Until next time!


End file.
